Tangled Lies
by MonsterSlut
Summary: Ordered to take a much required vacation from the DSO, Christina Burnside finds herself in a situation she never wished to be in again. Surrounded by the undead, old enemies come back and friends long since dead return with secrets of their own. Finding herself on the run, Christina doesn't know if even her best friend can be trusted anymore. Rated M for blood, gore and lemons
1. Chapter 1

**++++++ I decided that it was time to try my hand at a Resident Evil fic. I will be staying as FAR away from the movies as possible, this will be all game territory here.**

 **The only thing I will be messing with is the timeline-making certain events a little more modern instead of way back in the late 90's. Rest assured it will all be the same. Dates will rarely even be mentioned.**

 **Anyway, I hope I can stay as true to the events as I possibly can.**

 **As fellow Resident Evil fans, I hope you can guide me and help me I make any mistakes. Do not abuse me for doing so. I'm not new to this universe but probably newer than most.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own.**

 **TK is mine.**

 **Christina belongs to Suki Uchiha Lamprouge who will be helping me with Tangled Lies.**

 **\- MonsterSlut**

 **Full Summery (cause there's never enough room)**

 **Ordered to take a much required vacation from the DSO, Christina Burnside finds herself in a situation she never wished to be in again. Surrounded by the undead, old enemies come back and friends long since dead return with secrets of their own. Finding herself on the run, Christina doesn't know if even her best friend can be trusted anymore.**

 **Pairings:**

 **Chris/OC**

 **Leon/OC**

 **One**

There was nothing but trees.

Nothing but trees as far as they eye could see in all directions, trees and what would be considered one of the most gorgeous countryside's in the world. A gorgeous countryside obscured by the view of a small cell phone screen trying, and failing, to get reception.

Stuck in the middle of the Romanian countryside with no reception and a tour bus full of tourists traveling through Europe. Not exactly the perfectly planned vacation.

Christina Burnside had been in the land of blissful ignorance beside a little old Italian lady when the world's worst tour bus had blown a tire. The bus driver slammed his foot on the break, throwing everyone forward, it was enough to jolt Christina awake. The little voice inside her head was mocking her for attempting to glared reception into the phone-usually her glares were good for getting something done.

But not today.

"I see it is pointless, _bella signora_ , no reception?" The many tourist from inside the bus were outside enjoying the fresh air, some were trying to help the bus driver whilst others complained. This particular man was the son of the little old lady who sat beside Christina. Oh Christina knew all about him, his mother had shown her pictures and told her all about his childhood much to the poor man's embarrassment.

"Worth a try," Christina huffed, tucking a strand of her wavy auburn hair behind her ear. "You have too many vacation days, they said. Go on vacation, they said. It'll be fun, they said. Liars."

"American, _si_?" he inquired. "I am Alessandro Norelli. I must apologise for my mother. She is on the eternal quest to find me a wife."

"Christina Burnside," she smiled, taking pity on the poor guy. "And if you must know, I already have a boyfriend." Her friends had always said that when it came to insisting men, stating the obvious always helped.

Alessandro Norelli chuckled, scratching his head. "I have someone, little old Italian mothers do not accept the fact their perfect sons are gay. Sitting there listening to her sell my childhood to you, I felt as though I should apologise, _bella_ Christina." He took position beside Christina as they looked over the side cliff and down into the valley of green below them. "Romania is very beautiful, _si_?"

Christina shrugged, her violet eyes scanned the sea green. She was so used to a sea of concrete, metal and glass that this particular blanket of fern green was foreign to her. "If you say so. I'm actually on my way to Rome. Thought I'd take the long way around. Haven't had a vacation in years." She played with the necklace around her neck, memories of long ago were held inside, memories of foolish adolescent hopes and dreams of times long since passed.

"Forgive me, _bella_ Christina," Alessandro frowned, "but should not a best friend charm only hold one charm, not two?" He shifted a little in his spot. "My sister and her friend have such charms-I could be wrong."

Christina laughed. "You're right, Alessandro. My friend, who this belonged to, died, four years ago. She gave me this charm when we were twelve, we promised that we would always be together forever. Childish, isn't it?"

"Forgive me," he replied. He turned his gaze back to the rickety old bus, watching the men try and change the tire. They were each arguing in Romani about the best way to do the deed. Alessandro laughed.

"It's certainly most entertaining isn't it?" Christina laughed. "It's like watching a sit-com. One of those really old, inappropriate sit-coms." Her tummy growled, protesting it's hunger, so excusing herself, Christina climbed back inside the bus to find her travel bag, there was some pistachio nuts in her bag that she could happily munch away on, counting down the hours till she was in a nice hot bath in her $800 a night Roman hotel suit. Years of not having a life had made the pennies save up enough to afford a very expensive room for five days of rest and relaxation.

Humming to herself, an old song they used to make up words to as teenagers, Christina searched away from her pistachio nuts. There was not a care in the world for this young lady despite the current situation.

"Mrs Norelli?" Christina smiled, turning her attention to Alessandro's sleeping mother. "Mrs Norelli, are you well?" The older woman would not wake from her sleep. A horrid thought suddenly occurred to Christina and she horridly checked her pulse, sighing with relief when she found it was constant and steady. "You have got to stop reading those books before bed," Christina muttered to herself.

Slumping down in her seat, she attempted once more to check the reception on her cell. Still nothing. Christina sighed and turned her phone off, if she continued to check the reception like this, her phone would be dead within hours. There was nothing to do to pass the time but read and luckily she had just the book to read.

An ear piercing scream tore through the makeshift roadside stop.

Christina scrambled to her feet, jumping over Mrs Norelli to look outside the bus. Through the trees they came, one at a time but in a never ending sea of the undead. "Oh no!" she gasped, memories of that horrific night flashing before her eyes.

The moan, oh it was a familiar moan. Many nights that moan plagued her dreams, making painful memories drift to the surface-memories she had tried to forget. She wanted to be strong, so strong and brave but all she could do was cry as those memories mocked her for her pain.

" _I diavoli lavorano_ ," the old woman whispered, making the sign of the cross against her chest. She started praying to God to save them from the devil.

"Close," she whispered, "but it's not the devil." Christina ran to the front of the bus, not remembering if she ever saw the driver with a shotgun or any kind of weapon at all. She had second to find something, anything. Fate was not on her side.

Seeing a flash out the corner of her eye, she ran to the back of the bus, choosing to hide in her seat on the floor. Her mind wanted to come up with a plan, any kind of plan but her traitorous body wouldn't comply.

 _Go on vacation, they said. It'll be fun, they said. Liars._

Her whole body was shaking with fear, the sound of ripping flesh echoed in amongst the screams and pleas for help. Just like it was back then.

She was stronger than this, the past…her past proved it.

Christina Burnside was one of the rare survivors of Raccoon City and she would not go down a coward! Not today. Getting to her feet, travel bag on her back, Christina walked down the isle of the bus, time seemingly coming to a standstill as her feet hit the rocks and dirt outside. She kneeled to grab the bloody tire iron off the ground, using it to smash the head in of the infected who was too busy to notice fresh meat.

Ignoring the blood splatter covering her clothes, Christina spun around, delivering the same treatment to the monster that came at her. No, Christina Burnside was no coward and she would not die like one.

Ahead of her, amongst the carnage, four soulless sets of eyes found her. Christina stumbled back, holding her tire iron in front of her but gripping it so tightly her knuckles were white. She used her free hand to kiss necklace. "I will go down, fighting like you." She looked to the sky. "See you soon, friend," Christina whispered.

A sudden but very loud shot rang out across the valley. Three more followed

One by one, the foul creatures fell to the ground with a sickening crunch and a splatter of blood, covering her boots. Christina's eyes widened in horror when she saw a figure in the distance holding an assault rifle. As good as she was, she was no match for an advanced piece of weaponry like that. Years' worth of instinct and training kicked in and screamed out for her to duck and roll, as she did, a fifth shot rang out across the clearing, taking out the creature behind her.

Footsteps approached the cowering woman and she peered ahead to see a pair of blue booted feet. Not exactly attire of someone out to rob them.

"Christina! To your feet!"

Christina gasped. That was impossible! Her hand went straight to the necklace she wore as she was pulled to her feet. "TK!" she gasped. "How?"

Emerald eyes stared back at her, emerald eyes nestled in a stubborn, dirty face. Her right hand held out a Beretta 92FS, loaded and ready to go. "Follow me and don't fall behind!" Spinning around on her heals, hunting knife in one hand and rifle in the other, Terra 'TK' Kennedy, long since dead, carved a bloody path through the undead like a vengeful spirit out for blood.

 **++++++ Translations according to Google translate:**

 ** _I diavoli lavorano =_** **** **The devils work**

 ** _Bella signora =_** **Beautiful lady ++++++**

 ** _Si =_** **Yes**


	2. Chapter 2

**++++++ Thought I'd get in a chapter before bed.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Two**

 _Thump!_

 _Thump!_

 _Thump!_

Aside from the slow, unsteady squeaky movement of a chain hanging from the roof, it was the only sound that echoed throughout the empty gym. Her bare feet slapped soundlessly against the floor beneath her, moving in a pattern akin to a dancer following the directions of an experienced choreographer.

She struck out in front of her like a deadly cobra, delivering what would be a lethal punch to any normal person in a repetitive motion. It had been almost four years to the date since Raccoon City, four years since she'd faked her death and lost those which she held most dear. Granted it hadn't started out as a fake death but when the opportunity presented itself, she jumped at the chance to keep her loved ones safe.

 _"_ _Christina! Don't let me go!" she cried._

 _"_ _Terra! I can't hold-Leon! Claire! Somebody help! I can't hold her…TK!" she screamed as she slipped through her hands. "TK!" Her body hit the water with a solid thud, the overhanging balcony followed suit, crashing into the water below right where she'd landed. A red stain spread out from underneath the twisted metal and stone…_

Closing her eyes, Terra 'TK' Kennedy gripped the punching bag until it stopped swinging. She lay her head against it, listening to her own heartbeat. "I'm sorry, Chrissie," she whispered. "Every single day. More then you'll ever know."

"When everyone says that you talk to yourself, I always say they're over-exaggerating. However I think they may be right." The voice behind her belonged to her acting Unit Commander, Justine Fells, formerly British Intelligence. "Insanity isn't a good colour on you, Terra."

TK cocked an eyebrow but remained silent.

Justine Fells frowned. In the time she had TK's handler and then unit commander, she had known the girl to be incredibly silent unless spoken to. Justine was one of the only four people within the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance that knew the circumstanced behind TK's membership within the agency. Justine was also one of the only four who knew that the twenty-six-year-old used to be completely and utterly, one hundred percent loyal to the Umbrella Corporation.

"What do you want?" TK finally questioned. She walked over to one of the benches against the gym wall and sat to start removing the tape around her feet and her wrists. "You've got orders for me?" In the years TK had worked for the BSAA, she wasn't really one for letting loose and having a good time.

Justine dropped a file on the bench beside TK. "Everything's in there that you need to know. You'll be travelling to Romania to take out a laboratory in the Carpathian Mountains. Satellite imagery has the small cabin near a well-travelled tourist road. Intelligence suggests several farms may have also been taken out adding to your problem."

TK picked up the folder, she ran a hand through her ebony hair to get it out of her face. Christine had always adored her ebony curls growing up, not quite straight but not curly either, hair most girls would kill to have and she hated it. After faking her death, the hair was the first thing to go, replaced by a short pixie-bob. It was longer than what she was used to but getting the time to leave base was out of the question most days. Time away from work allowed her to think and thinking brought up painful memories that she wanted to forget.

She did too much of that in therapy twice a week.

"Rendezvous is just outside a town called Vatra Dornei," Justine informed her. "A chopper will pick you up where you'll return to HQ for reassignment."

"Reassignment?" TK frowned. "Reassignment to where?"

She shrugged. "Some place in America. I don't know. The higher ups feel it's better for you and your skills to be put to better use back in the US since Umbrella no longer hunt you. I only deliver the message, TK. Remember?"

TK got to her feet with a frown on her face. She waved Justine off, heading back to her quarter were a bag was already to go. She took her time to go through the bag, checking her ammo and supplies, not wanting to be caught out even though it almost always happened when it came to dealing with Umbrella's pet nasties. Once she was done, the last thing to go in was an old picture of two young girls wearing matching necklaces with stupid grins on their dumb faces.

The back of the photo read _Chrissie and TK, grade twelve_.

That was the last photo of them and the one thing that TK took everywhere for luck.

Growing up, Terra Kennedy and Christina Burnside had been the best of friends, ever since their first day of kindergarten they had been inseparable. They went through everything together. If it wasn't TK in trouble it was Christina, both girls had been as bad as each other growing up. Living only streets away from each other, Christina was always at the Kennedy household or TK was always at the Burnside residence being followed by her annoying little brother, Steve.

At seventeen, TK left Raccoon City to join the army devastating Christina to tears. They were going to join the police academy together, only TK changed her mind at the last minute and left little over a week later. The two girls tried to stay in touch until eventually any letters Christina sent to her friend were sent back. TK and a bunch of other soldiers in her unit had been snatched away by the Umbrella Corporation two years into their assignment.

So when Umbrella agents were sent to Raccoon City during the outbreak, TK went along willingly. Everything just blew up from there.

TK shook her head and tucked the photo inside the bag. She needed a good shower and then she would come back and properly read what was going on in Romania. If she was right, there would be very little time to get this right and that window was closing fast.

 **-XXX-**

 _Standing far behind the gathering crowd, she never realized how many friends she actually had. TK's supposed that one never knows until their funeral. She was to be buried with full honours-well the body inside the coffin was to be. She had never been so blessed then to have been found by the US Army before._

 _It had taken weeks, if not months for her broken bones to heal and only after being declared MIA was she swooped up for her skills and experience with the un-dead._

 _Through the crowds of people, she could see the auburn head of her best friend, Christina resting on the shoulders of her brother, shoulders moving as she sobbed._

A gentle breeze flowed through her hair, moving as she ran in a steady motion down the road. The smell of decaying flesh forced her to breathe through her mouth and not her nose. It was never a smell the soldier would ever get used to no matter how many years of experience.

She could hear screams and shouts for help ahead of her.

When TK burst through the tree line her emerald eyes widened in horror at the sheer chaos of what was happening before her. The initial report said no more than twenty infected but this…this was far more than twenty.

TK moved for her knife as movement shuffled just in the corner of her eye. She flung her fist out and struck the infected right through its eye socket, straight into its brain. Turning her head, TK noticed that there was something particularly different about this particular zombie, it had no teeth or hands-they'd been surgically removed.

She wrenched the knife free, letting the body drop to the ground before she advanced on the buffet ahead of her. In amongst the decaying flesh, a familiar scent of fruity floral perfume somehow wafted into her face.

"Christina?" she whispered. TK broke out into a run and in the distance there she was, smashing one of the infected head in with a tire iron. TK bit her lip, could she risk it, she wondered as she looked through the small sight of the SIG 556. Her mind made itself up as four of the undead turned their attentions onto Christina, hunger the only thing on their minds.

TK gently squeezed the trigger, not once, not twice but four times in rapid succession. Four loud shots rang out across the valley, almost drowned out by the sound of screaming.

One by one, the foul creatures fell to the ground with a sickening crunch and a splatter of blood, covering Christina's boots. She could see her friend freeze in terror. In that moment, it perplexed TK as to how the former police officer had made it into the Department of Security Operations.

"Come on, Chrissie," she whispered, seeing a zombie come up behind her. "Duck, duck, goose." TK grinned when she saw the years' worth of instinct and training kicking in as Christina ducked. TK fired a fifth shot taking out the creature behind the girl as she ran forward.

"Christina! To your feet!" TK ordered, running at her friend.

Christina gasped when she heard her voice. Her hand went straight to the necklace she wore as TK pulled her to her feet. "TK!" she gasped. "How?" All the colour had drained from Christina's face.

TK stared into her former friends lavender colour eyes, in her right hand she held out her Beretta 92FS, loaded and ready to go. "Follow me and don't fall behind!" she ordered. Spinning around on her heals, hunting knife in one hand and rifle in the other, TK ran her path through the undead preying that Christina was right behind her.

The fight, she hoped, was all that was in their way towards freedom.


	3. Chapter 3

**++++++First things first, I apologize profusely if at any point you come across the word walker instead of zombie, infected or un-dead. I'm so used to writing walker now.**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Three**

Christina stared at the running figure in front of her.

Her mind was struggling to process the fact that her best friend and sister of her lover was in fact alive and well. All those years…night after night after night, Christina had always assumed that TK's death was her fault, waking up most nights covered in a cold sweat. After all it had been Christina that TK had knocked back inside when the roof above them collapsed, it had been Christina who had let go of TK. Her death had brought Christina out of her shell, enough to ask one Leon S Kennedy out on a date where things just exploded from there. Sure it was hard dating a fellow agent and your partner, they had their issues but they made the relationship work. Leon appeared to have moved on, Christina hadn't. Years of tears and painful memories were all off a sudden nothing but the dirt and shit beneath her feat, not worth anything.

TK wasn't dead. She was here, now. Here dressed in blue boots, black jeans and a blue shirt underneath a Kevlar vest. Her black hair was pulled back in a tiny bun but breaking loose from her binds.

All of a sudden, Christina was angry, really angry. Following TK as she darted through the forest. "TK!" she yelled. "TK! TK, STOP!"

Hearing Christina behind her, TK knew that they couldn't stop. She wanted a good mile between them and the zombies, they were feasting at the moment but they would soon catch onto their scent. Raising her rifle, TK fired twice, catching two feasting creatures in the head.

"TK!" Christina shouted. "Stop or I'll scream so loud they'll have no other choice but to find us!"

The BSAA soldier stopped in her tracks. She shouldered her rifle and turned around. "Are you an idiot? Or has fucking my brother made you completely stupid?" Seeing the look on Christina's face she shook her head. TK had been informed of Christina's relationship with one Leon S Kennedy. She'd always had the biggest, most stupid crush on Leon growing up but never acted on it. She guessed they must have. "Say your peace and be quick about it. We need to take out this hoard, sweep through an abandoned Umbrella lab and get to Vatra Dornei by midday tomorrow. I'll happily leave you here."

Suddenly Christina slapped her. "You!" she snapped. "How could you?"

"Down!" TK yelled, pushing Christina to the ground. She raised her rifle, ready to fire, pulling out at the last moment. From out of the bushes stumbled Alessandro Norelli with his mother trailed by a little boy, about six or seven. She sighed and planted her hands on her hips. "Bloody hell, just what we need."

"Alessandro!" Christina gasped. She jumped to her feet, brushing the dirt off as she went. "Are you bitten? Have any of you been bitten?"

" _Madre_ cut her hand on some rocks falling," Alessandro confessed. "This little boy followed as we fled."

"Fuck!" TK hissed, the bushes spitting forth more of the undead. She shouldered her rifle, running towards them the soldier used a fallen tree to propel herself into the air, landing right in the middle of the small hoard.

Christina shook her head. Typical of TK, running in headfirst. She aimed her gun and fired. Seconds later, TK found herself surrounded by blood and gore, the only moving things in the area were the five of them.

"Nice to see your aim has improved," TK laughed. She stepped over one of the infected bodies, trailing blood along the forest floor. "You three, slow me down, I leave you. I can't think of anything worse than an old woman and a kid slowing me down. I won't die for you."

"Terra!" Christina argued. The DSO agent remembered when TK came back to Raccoon City working with Umbrella. She'd lied to them all about her purpose in the city but once there were more infected, too many to hide it was easy for them to figure out her motives and the reason for her being there. "Do you have a satellite phone? I could call Leon."

"Why?" TK questioned. The idea of seeing her brother again should have been exciting but she had mixed feelings about it.

"He could help," Christina argued.

TK was silent as she started walking again. "So we sit here like ducks and wait for Leon to swoop in and rescue us?"

Alessandro's mother started talking away in Italian, demanding some kind of answer from her son. She pointed and raved at the two girls.

TK turned. "What's your name?" she snapped.

"Alessandro Norelli," he replied. "Please miss, what is going on?"

"It's captain," she snipped. "Captain Kennedy. Please tell your mother to shut her trap or I will shut it for her. You'll draw in everyone off those things in for miles. The two of us cannot hold them off protecting you!"

Christina shook her head. "Alessandro," she sighed, "come over here and I'll give you a crash course on how to handle a gun."

 _"_ _Why are you crying?" TK asked._

 _The little girl looked up, sobbing, tears ran down her face as she held her arms around herself. "He took my dolly!" Christina pointed over at the edge of the playground._

 _Looking over, TK saw the group of boys throwing a raggy doll backwards and forwards like a football. She puffed out her chest. "Stop crying. We're big girls. We don't cry in big school. My brother said so! I'll get your doll back!"_

The small group carried on, unhindered for a few hours. By that point TK was sure that they were being followed but she was also sure that the Umbrella laboratory was nearby. Christina was giving her the silent treatment, choosing to speak with Alessandro and his mother, occasionally stopping to comfort the little boy whose name was Maxwell.

"Captain Kennedy," Alessandro spoke up as they stopped by a small stream for his mother. "You're American Army?"

TK nodded. "Sort of. Why?"

"I was in London for business when we saw it on the news," he continued. "Are these…infected…are these the same as those that destroyed Raccoon City?"

Both Christina and TK froze in their place. Christina's hand automatically went to her necklace, the place her hand always went whenever Raccoon City was always mention. "They are," she eventually said. "TK-I mean Captain Kennedy and I are both survivors of Raccoon City…it's been a while since we've been together."

Alessandro frowned. "Your dead friend, I assume?" he asked, pointing to TK.

Christina nodded. "Not as dead as I thought."

"You wound me, Chrissie," TK deadpanned.

"Oh I will in a minute," she snapped. "Let's just find this bloody lab so we can go home and I can forget this whole thing happened!"

TK snorted. "Ditto, doll." She got to her feet. "You take the rear, Christina. I'll take point." Suddenly she couldn't wait for this assignment to be over.


	4. Chapter 4

**++++++ Please enjoy the chapter.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Four**

The corner of Alessandro's mouth twitched when he saw what this Captain Kennedy called a laboratory. It just looked like a normal cabin in the woods. Their little rag tag group of five had found the cabin just before nightfall, as TK volunteered to do an inside sweep, Christina stayed outside keeping guard. As the man tried to figure out if he would in fact get out of this alive, TK came out, blood smeared on the bottom of her boots and a pale look on her face.

"TK?" Christina frowned, suddenly concerned for her friend. "Is it clear?"

She nodded. "It's clear all right. The son of a bitch who lived here experimented on his family." She came to attention, suddenly going from human to soldier in the blink of an eye. "There's three dead civilians inside, one dead animal-" TK stopped talking as a gigantic brown bear came bounding out of the forest. She could have mistaken it for a regular bear if only it didn't have half its face missing. "INSIDE!" she yelled. "NOW!"

"The fuck is that?" Christina yelled. She helped TK to barricade the door and shook her head before being thrown back by the weight of the bear hitting the door.

"That's not going told hold," TK pointed out. "Alessandro, we need that bookshelf, little help," she ordered, rushing over to the bookcase on the wall. TK went to pull a statue off the bookcase and when she did, the shelf moved, revealing a hidden door behind it. "Son of a bitch," TK whispered. She ran he hands over the Umbrella logo on the metal door. On the floor beneath her feet was a trail of blood.

"Hurry up!" Christina yelled as the bear rammed the door again.

Alessandro's mother clutched Maxwell and was reciting a prayer to god over and over again.

TK looked around for a way to get in, she found a keypad near the door. "Gonna have to hold it a little longer with the door, Chrissie. Alessandro, help her." The soldier shouldered her rifle and pulled a small electrical device from her backpack. With ease she hooked it up to the keypad and started to run the program to get in.

"TK!" Christina screamed as the door gave way. Both she and Alessandro were thrown away from the door as the infected bear forced its way inside.

TK aimed her rifle and fired, hitting it in the shoulder as it moved its head. She swore and the animal charged her, slamming into her like a truck. TK flew through the air and slamming into another bookcase-this one was just books.

Christina jumped to her feet and unloaded her gun into the bear but it still continued its rampage inside.

The old woman darted towards the shattered door, leaving Maxwell alone. She tried to run past the bear only to be bowled to the ground before it started ripping into her. Her screams and blood filled the cabin as she was eviscerated by the bear.

" _Madre!_ " Alessandro shouted.

"Alessandro!" Christina yelled.

TK jammed her knife into its head to catch its attention. The soldier ran outside, the bear following her. Once she was out in the open, she pulled a grenade out of the pocket of her vest, TK pulled the pin and kept a tight hold on the explosive before forcing it down the side of the bear's face that was missing.

She threw herself into the bushes just before the bears head exploded. With a laugh on her face, TK got to her feet as Christina approached her very cross indeed.

TK stood over the dead bear, trying to catch her breath. It brought back memories of trying to kill that damned infected elephant back home in Raccoon City.

From out of nowhere an infected woman burst forth from the trees, aimed straight for Christina. TK rushed at her friend, slamming into her. Christina fell to the ground as the woman got a hold of TK, biting a chunk clean out of her arm.

TK jammed her knife into the infected woman's head ash Christina scrambled to help her friend. The two women stumbled back inside the cabin as more infected came from the trees. Alessandro was standing by the open laboratory door with his face red rom the tears he shed, waving them in.

The door slammed shut behind them, sealing the four survivors inside.

"Alessandro, how are you with electronics?" Christina asked him, putting the hat off commander on her head.

"I am okay," he shrugged.

"Find us a working radio!" she ordered. Christina made TK sit at a desk full of research notes before she tried to find a First Aid Kit. The bit mark was on TK's right arm, halfway up her arm. She extended her arm to Christina so that she could have a look. "Shit," Christina whispered, cleaning the bite mark on TK's arm. "You're definitely infected," she whispered, looking into TK's eyes. "I'm so sorry, Terra."

TK stared at her and suddenly broke out into a huge grin before she started laughing. "Oh Chrissie! You look like someone has died."

Christina's jaw dropped. "Terra-you're infected. How can you be so happy about it?"

"I'm not infected," TK answered. She shrugged her vest off, leaving it on the ground beside her so that she could lift the hem of her shirt up. Several other bite marks littered her skin. "Trust me, this isn't the first bite mark and it won't be the last."

Christina was lost. "I don't understand."

TK lowered her shirt. "It's the reason my death was faked, Chrissie. Did you not notice that I was declared dead six weeks after Raccoon City? It took them that long and four Umbrella kidnap attempts to realise I've an immunity to the T-Virus."

If Christina's jaw could drop any lower they would mistaken her or a snake. "You're immune? How is that possible?"

TK shrugged. "My doctor thinks that it could be because of something Umbrella did. Like maybe injecting their soldiers with drugs under the guise of something else. It would explain it. No one has a natural immunity to this thing."

"We found a working radio!" Alessandro yelled out.

Christina finished with TK's arm and went to try and work the radio.

"Excuse me, Captain?" the boy, Maxwell called out suddenly. TK looked over and found the boy standing in front of a dark window. "Are we going to die?"

TK shook her head.

"TK!" Christina shouted.

"Very popular this time of night," she winked at the kid. TK turned and walked over to Christina who stood in front of a board covered with pictures and notes. "What have you found?"

"The moron who owns this lab was implanting chips into the undead's head," Christina whispered, "Umbrella are trying to come up with a way to control them. They're learning as well-they're removing the teeth and the hands of the undead so they can't attack if it fails."

TK frowned. "Well that explains the geek with no teeth and hands I killed earlier. Get anything light enough to carry," she ordered, looking around for something to carry it in. She found a backpack and threw it at Christina. "Anything that looks remotely important. Okay?"

Christina nodded.

"And get on that radio, I need to set up the explosives," TK continued, "and look for more ammo."

"Explosives!" Alessandro gasped. "You cannot kill us!"

"It's either instant death or death by zombie," TK told him. "Because there's no way out. We're stuck here and we have to make the most of it."

"But why do you get her to collect the papers?" Alessandro asked.

"Because if it comes down to it," TK answered, "Maxwell is small enough to make it to Vatra Dornei and live." The soldier turned and left him the say his last words to his immortal god.


	5. Chapter 5

**++++++ I'm going to give you guys some advanced noticed here, my grandmother is dying and may have been given a few weeks left to live. They're doing more tests but the outcome is not good. So if you suddenly see me just vanish for a while-this will be the reason why.**

 **I'll be putting these notes on all my fics as I update.**

 **Thanks in advance guys.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Five**

Although everything about TK's death suddenly made sense, Christina was having a hard time not hating her former friend. As she collected the data including a number of newspaper articles on missing farmers that TK wanted, she kept on looking over at Alessandro who was intently studying several of the bookcases along the wall. Maxwell was huddled in a corner, arms wrapped around his knees whilst TK sat and worked on building a bomb big enough to blow this place up.

She shook her head and pulled her gaze back to Alessandro. "What are you doing?"

"A laboratory like this would have maps, no?" he inquired. "Not maps-um-sche-schematics. _Si?_ "

Christina's eyes widened in shock. She groaned wanting to hit herself for not thinking of it first. "Blood hell! TK!"

TK looked up from her bomb. " _Si?_ "

"Very funny," Christina deadpanned. "Alessandro has an idea-lab schematics."

"Oh," TK frowned. "Well aren't we fucking morons? Let the civilian take charge next time." She stood up and walked over to one of the bookcases. "The mirror back there-the whole wall was custom fitted-it had to be the lab owner's work." She pulled a book on welding off the shelf and inside there were papers sticking out. "Ah Italian dude I could kiss you."

"Please, don't," he frowned.

TK laughed. She opened the paper on the table beside the bomb. "There-that's the way out. An underground manhole."

Christina came and looked over her shoulder. "That simple-huh?"

TK shook her head. "Nope-it's labelled zombie cave."

"Fuck me," Christina huffed.

"I will stay," Alessandro volunteered.

"Hell be damned you will," Christina replied.

Alessandro shook his head. "No. I will stay. The boy-he does not deserve this death. And you two will need to protect him. I want to be with _madre_. She should not be here alone."

"Alessandro!" Christina objected.

He shook his head. "No. I would rather it this way. The room is dark, I suggest we find a light source." He turned his attention to finding something that would bring light to the dark room we were near. Finally finding what he was looking for, Alessandro pushed a green button.

The lights turned on one by one until the room was lit up-there was blood everywhere. The red liquid of life and viscera were thrown carelessly about the room-armless and teethless zombies walking aimlessly about. Whoever had been the victim of the zombies had written the word's NEO UMBRELLA on the wall in blood.

"Neo Umbrella?" Christina quoted.

"Neo meaning new or combined," TK answered. "Son of a bitch means that Umbrella is back into play. This had to be what they wanted me to find out. This is where Umbrella have been hiding-it has to be."

"This must be a two way mirror," Christina noted. "They can't see out. They've been experimented on. They all have the same cranial scaring as the others."

"Good," TK nodded, "they won't see us coming. I'll finish the bomb and set it for an hour."

"Gives Alessandro time to come with us," Christina smiled.

Alessandro shook his head. "No. Someone must stay behind and try to fix things if they go wrong. Those gas canisters can be used as bombs if this doesn't work."

"It will work," TK told him. She looked at Christina and shook her head when she tried to object again. "He wants to stay-okay? Get the boy ready to go. ETD is ten minutes." She grabbed the schematic off the table and stuck it in her pocket.

"I'll get some supplies," Christin offered, marching over to the fridge at the end of the room. She opened it up and gasped. "TK!"

TK came over and whistled. "T-Virus, C-Virus, G-Virus…what the fuck is the P-Virus?" She took the vial off purple liquid out of the fridge, sitting beside it was a yellow liquid. "Virus and cure?" she frowned.

"I think we should take this," Christina told her. "Take all off it-I mean if this blows up it could just make things worse. I mean this isn't a chemical sanitation."

TK nodded her agreement. "The canister and the cooler bag," she instructed Christina.

Christina carefully packed all the samples of the virus in the canister for transport. She placed it carefully in another backpack and put it on. "Ready?"

TK nodded.

"Ready Maxwell?" she asked him.

The boy nodded.

With her gun drawn, she cross the room and stood by the door. When Christina pulled open the door, a dozen sets of yellow, rotting eyes were turned to the new food at their door. TK took her time but she shot each infected lab rat in the head, making the path clear or them to go through.

"You two go," TK ordered Christina and Maxwell. "I'll see if I can't speak some kind of sense into our Italian friend."

Christina nodded. She whispered to Maxwell and the two hurried to the grate in the wall. Only once they were gone did TK turn her attention back to Alessandro, her face changing to dark.

"Thank you for trying to help my _madre_ and I," Alessandro smiled. "You cannot save everyone, no? Like at the bus, _si_?"

TK suddenly fired the gun, hitting Alessandro in the gut. "You really take me for an idiot don't you? I saw the photo your wife was clutching. Proud as punch in your Umbrella lab coat. Even had the logo on it." She kicked him away from her. "Have fun, I-ah-opened the door for you dinner guests."

Alessandro screamed at TK as she walked away from him. The sounds of groaning, gnarling mashing of teeth came ever closer as she walked in through the zombie cage door. She took a second to watch the scientist before she closed the door.

 **-XXX-**

Christina and Maxwell were waiting for her outside long corridor tunnel. "I heard a gunshot," she frowned.

"Infected," the soldier answered, "some of them managed to break in. I couldn't save Alessandro," TK lied.

Christina paused. "It sucks when we lose people we could save."

"Come on," TK urged, "the lab will blow soon-we got the files we needed-samples of the virus as well. When this blows the forest fire will be huge and we don't want to get caught in that. It's almost dawn, come on!"

 **-XXX-**

The damage of the forest fire could be seen in the distance by the two that had set it at midday the following day. When they reached the extraction point, a SPIE helicopter was waiting for them surrounded by BSAA soldiers.

A medic rushed out to meet them-his focus was on TK and her bandaged arm. "Captain Kennedy were you bitten?" a medic questioned her.

TK nodded. "Yeah."

"We need blood immediately," he announced, pulling her inside the helicopter.

"We've virus samples," Christina announced.

"I'll take those of your hands, ma'am," another soldier spoke. He took the backpack off her gently and took it to place inside another box. "There's a flight fuelled and ready to take you back to the USA ma'am," he told her. "The local police will take custody of the boy."

Christina steered Maxwell into the helicopter not wishing to stay outside anymore then she should have.


	6. Chapter 6

**++++++Another day, another chapter...I have news that this time tomorrow I will be updating from a new laptop...yayayayay.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Six**

"Why is it that dealing with the higher ups is so exhausting?" TK asked herself as she closed the door behind her.

"Because people in positions of authority care only about facts and figures and not what happens on the ground," Christina replied. She took the suit jacket off she was wearing and held it in her arms. "My concern is what the madam president did with the P-Virus."

"We're the grunts, we don't exactly expect to get answers," TK answered.

The two of them had just left the office of the President of the United States, Hannah Fiers. There she was apprised of the situation with the new and improved Neo Umbrella and of the discovery of the new strain of virus. Their flight back from Romania had been silent and awkward. Christina had not said one word to TK but instead focused her attention on the little boy.

Christina sighed. "I guess this is where we part ways then?" she asked.

"I have to report back for reassignment," TK shrugged. "Good luck with everything. Tell my brother to get off his ass and propose to you already. I'm sure he has mums wedding ring still."

"Good luck with everything?" Christina quoted.

The elevator at the end of the hall opened. "Christina!" shouted the occupant inside.

"LEON!" Christina screamed, running across the room. She launched herself into her lover's arms, kissing him passionately.

TK turned her head, looking away as she stood there like the good little soldier she was. She gave them both a moment as the other occupant of the elevator came out. "Chris?" she frowned.

"God I hate this official stuff," Chris Redfield mumbled, fixing the tie he wore. "Dressed like a monkey cannot possibly be a requirement to coming to the Whitehouse."

"You look ridiculous," TK laughed.

"Leon, Christina," Chris nodded to the DSO agents.

"Terra?" Leon frowned, eyes widening upon seeing is sister standing there beside Chris. "How is this possible?"

"Wait!" Christina gasped, "you can see her as well!"

TK bit the inside of her lip to hide a laugh.

"Christina this isn't funny," he told her, turning around. "Will someone please explain to me what exactly if going on?" Leon demanded. "We buried you."

"Yes it was particularly heart wrenching," TK noted. "I was there, I watched.

Christina slapped her.

"Ouch," TK frowned. "Let's not create Kennedy family drama inside the Whitehouse."

"It's nice to see you looking at sorting this stuff out," Chris noted, "because the DSO is your new assignment."

"Say what?" TK asked him.

He handed her a crumpled piece of paper. "Sorry but orders from the Whitehouse. They're not the original orders but this new P-Virus is already up for sale on the black market. We're off to Sydney, Australia."

"We?" Leon asked.

"Yes we as in we," Christina replied. "I'm sure if we get back home we'll find orders waiting as well."

"Wait you two are living together?" TK asked her.

"You'd know if you hadn't faked your death," Christina snipped.

"Yeah, five minutes ago," TK replied. The two girls started walking off towards the lifts leaving Leon and Chris standing there staring at each other.

"How long have you known that Terra was alive?" Leon questioned.

"The whole time," he confessed. "The captain has been working for the BSAA in eliminating biohazards across the globe. Her unique insight to how Umbrella operates and her other skills come in handy. This was the president's idea. And it was either that of the captain spend the rest of her life in a lab being studied-It would have been a very short life."

"Are you two coming!" Christina yelled. "We're going for beer."

"We'll talk about this later," Leon warned Chris. "You're lucky I don't put a bullet in you for this."

"There will be no bullets in anyone," TK told him. "Least of all my boyfriend. If you're going to threaten anyone threaten me-this was partially my idea after all. The only way to do it after Umbrella tried to take me. You can read the file."

Christina raised an eyebrow. "Boyfriend?"

 **-XXX-**

"So how long do you think it will take for someone to get punched and cause a bar fight?" Christina questioned.

TK shrugged. "Considering I've never seen my brother loose his cool apart from the time I set his baseball card collection on fire when I was six. Ten bucks says that skank over there will hit on Chris, he'll tell her to scram, she'll get the boyfriend and lie saying Chris hit on her and he'll come over resulting in the four of us getting into a fight thus getting us kicked out."

The two clinked their beers together and continued watching the boys playing pool.

"You know…something about this will need to be sorted out," Christina warned her friend. "Don't get me wrong-I couldn't be happier that you're alive ad not dead but we all went through the motions of mourning you. Mourning everyone we lost. Then to find out that Chris and the BSAA knew-wait-what about Claire? And Jill? Do they know?"

TK shrugged and nodded. "Yeah, they know. Claire because we ran into each other last year. TerraSave were sticking their nose in a local problem. She didn't have the same reaction as you but she did tell me something I think you need to know about-"

"Oh there's that bar fight you were talking about," Christina winced, cutting TK off. She grabbed TK's arm when the soldier got up to go assist. "Leon and Chris can handle themselves. Let's just watch."

TK looked at the beer in her hands. "You know Chrissie, when they found me in the river half dead I just wanted to die-I didn't know if I was up or down or what. It took a fair while for me to come back up to what I was before they found me. You know I'd manage to breakout off base and come look for you-there was this one time that I found you and Leon in a little Italia restaurant in New York on your first date. You two looked ridiculously dorky."

Christina punched her in the arm. "You are a rotten cow!" she snapped. "This isn't funny, Terra!"

Terra shrugged. "I know it's not. I mourned you guys as well. It wasn't your fault that I fell but I know you feel that way. Life has a funny way of getting to you." Her cell phone beeped and she opened it to take a read. "Well that's weird."

"What?" Christina asked.

"Guess I'm not invulnerable after all," TK mused, "they exposed my blood to P-I'm not immune."

"Well crap," Christina whispered.


End file.
